Shin Malphur
Summary Shin Malphur is one of the most famous Guardians in all of the Destiny universe, especially among Hunters. Shin in his childhood lived in the wilds away from the city in a village named Palamon. Palamon was kept under control by the firm hand of its dictator, Magister Loken. Shin remembers only dreary, gray days passing until another man entered his life which would change it forever. Jaren Ward was a Hunter from the City, and he took a liking to Shin. He even let Shin hold his weapon, The Last Word. Jaren treated Shin as if he were his own son, gaining admiration from the young boy. Eventually, Loken saw his grip on the town begin to loosen due to Jaren’s influence. Shin was present when Loken tried to silence Jaren with nine armed guards. Shin was left in shock and awe as in one smooth movement, Jaren proceeded to defeat Loken and all of his men simultaneously. Later, the infamous rouge Guardian known as Dredgen Yor came to Palamon. While the exact circumstances are unknown, Palamon was destroyed by Dredgen Yor and Shin followed Jaren with a group to seek vengeance. When the group reached the area near Yor, Jaren went to face Yor alone in the dead of night. Although Shin had awoken to the sound of gunfire, he was powerless to stop Jaren’s death to Yor and his Thorn. Shin received The Last Word from Jaren’s Ghost, and the Ghost chose Shin to be his next Guardian. Shin went through a period of training, preparing himself for the day that he would face down Yor. Dredgen Yor and Shin Malphur had their fated showdown on Dwindler’s Ridge. Shin ended Yor there with his Golden Gun, but Yor’s legacy lived on. Later, Shin adopted another persona to research the origins of Dredgen Yor known as Zyre Orsa. He studied with Teben Gray and together they became two of the founding members of the Shadows of Yor. Within the Shadows, Shin is dedicated to destroying Guardians who go too far towards pursuing the Darkness. It is his goal to recruit Guardians who can walk the edge between light and dark to harness the power of both. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly far higher Name: Shin Malphur, The Man with the Golden Gun, The Renegade, Zyre Orsa, Dredgen Vale Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Guardian, Hunter, Man With The Golden Gun, The Renegade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, and 8 based on his Ghost), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Guardians are capable of recovering from physical erasure as long as their Ghost exists), Limited Flight, Healing, Acausality (Type 4), Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Forcefield Creation (All Guardians have a protective shield around them), Information Analysis via his Ghost, Soul Manipulation via Thorn, Immortality and Regeneration Negation via Thorn (The Thorn is capable of devouring the light of Guardians to prevent their Ghosts from healing or resurrecting them), Resistance to Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, and Soul Manipulation (Damage to or destruction of Guardian souls is not particularly important to Guardians, as they regularly endure such effects.) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Shin Malphur is one of the strongest Hunters to ever live. He defeated Dredgen Yor in a duel on Dwindler’s Ridge who had killed several Guardians before. He was also capable of absolutely vaporizing one of the Shadows of Yor into a rock. He’s capable of weaponizing the Golden Gun as a normal weapon. The Drifter is unsure if The Guardian could defeat him, and the Guardian successfully defeated Oryx in a 6 man raid team), possibly far higher Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other Guardians that are capable of dodging attacks from the Sleeper Simulant.), possibly far higher (The Drifter thinks that it wouldn’t be possible for the Guardian to outshoot Shin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, possibly far higher Stamina: High (As long as Guardians have their connection to the Light, they never tire) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment : The Last Word, his Ghost, Thorn Intelligence: Shin is noted for being one of the most skilled Gunslingers in the history of the City. He has access to Jaren Ward's Ghost who has observed both Jaren and his experiences for use in combat. Ghosts are capable of handling massive calculations comparable to if not superior to modern supercomputers. Shin has deceived Guardians for years as being the lone gunman who hunted rogue Guardians who desired the Darkness. Instead, he has been one of the Shadows of Yor, tempting and executing Guardians who tread too far into the Abyss. Weaknesses: Guardians who lose their Ghost cannot use their regeneration or revive. If Shin loses his connection to The Light, he’s unable to use most of his abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High Jump:' Shin jumps again while airborne to get more altitude. *'Stafe Jump:' Shin jumps again while airborne with more directional control. *'Triple Jump:' Shin can perform two jumps while airborne. *'Incendiary Grenade:' Throws a grenade that sets enemies on fire upon explosion. *'Swarm Grenade:' Grenade that explodes on contact, releasing multiple smaller drones that seek enemies. *'Tripmine Grenade:' Throws a grenade that creates a laser sensor that causes an explosion upon contact with the sensor. *'Marksman's Dodge:' A swift dodging maneuver that allows Shin to quickly reload his weapon. *'Gambler's Dodge:' A swift dodging maneuver that allows Shin to recover melee energy more often. *'Explosive Knife:' Shin throws a knife that explodes on contact. *'Chains of Woe:' Concussive critical hits reduce Shin and his allies' reload time. *'Deadshot:' Shin can hit enemies with the Golden Gun more easily. *'Six-Shooter:' Shin can now fire his Golden Gun 6 times instead of 3. *'Knife-Juggler:' Throws a knife that refills itself if it results in a critical hit kill. *'Practice Makes Perfect:' Enters a state which allows Shin to use his Super more often as he continues to land critical hits. *'Crowd-Pleaser:' Shin’s Golden Gun can now generate Orbs of Light upon successful critical hits. *'Line ‘em Up:' Critical hits with Golden Gun increase its damage and extend the duration *'Knife Trick:' Shin throws a fan of knives which catch the enemy on fire upon landing. *'The Burning Edge:' Burning enemies allows Shin to use his dodging abilities more often *'Playing with Fire:' Killing burning opponents causes Knife Trick to be available more often *'Blade Barrage:' Shin jumps into the air and unleashes a barrage of explosive knives filled with Solar energy. *'Golden Gun:' Shin infuses his weapon with his Solar Light, firing shots that are capable of instantly one-shotting other Guardians by vaporizing them away. Shin is regarded as the single strongest user of this skill, with his Golden Gun being able to blow away the darkest shadows as shown when he defeated Dredgen Yor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 4 Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Zombies Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters